


Assisted Revenge

by LMAO_Its_Jazzy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Business, Cheating, F/M, Manipulation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMAO_Its_Jazzy/pseuds/LMAO_Its_Jazzy
Summary: Judge announced to the public about his sons' arranged marriages to the well known Moguls' daughters in the country. Sanji is married off to Charlotte Pudding, while Ichiji is married off to Nefertari Vivi. Unfortunately for Sanji, he's in a long-term relationship with Nami when this was made in public. Now Nami is plotting for her revenge, but will also face the trials of lust from the eldest Vinsmoke son, Ichiji.
Relationships: Charlotte Pudding/Vinsmoke Sanji, Nami/Vinsmoke Ichiji, Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji, Nefertari Vivi/Vinsmoke Ichiji
Comments: 15
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is another commision work for my loyal guest reader, PhoenixXx!!! I'm glad to finally chat with you! I hope you'll love this!

He froze at his father’s final decision. 

  
Sanji almost dropped his cigarette from his mouth when Judge announced his arranged marriage to Pudding to the public at a press conference. This was sooner than expected; he hasn’t even informed his long-time lover, Nami; what’s even worse, he was planning to propose to her tonight.

Sure, he could avoid the journalists left and right, but now, he doesn’t have the guts to see Nami’s face. He had received congratulatory messages from different companies and from his close friends, but all these were just a mere babbling from his perspective. 

It’s been three years since his father, Vinsmoke Judge, urged and implemented an arranged marriage to his two sons to the most well-known companies in the country: The Alabasta Oasis, and the Charlotte Ltd. His eldest son, Ichiji, is married off to the daughter of the President, and the heiress of The Alabasta Oasis, Nefertari Vivi. Their company is known for their tourism and their business prowess; they own a huge number of five-star resort and hotels worldwide and they were known for their “Paradise in the Dessert”, based on their sandy environment, yet a splendid tourist attraction. 

Sanji, on the other hand, was married to one of the daughters of Charlotte Linlin, also known as “Big Mom”, which is basically projects her bulbous physique and a mother of eighty five from different husbands. Sanji’s bride-to-be, Charlotte Pudding, owns a pastry company and is a well-known Chocolatier. She is quite a charm to everyone with her angelic personality, but rumors say she has a multiple personality disorder that everyone should be worried about.

The Charlottes are also known for their “Sweet Tooth Business”, aside for being one of the greatest producers of mouthwatering delicacies, they have been alleged in shady business in graft, and even homicide. No wonder Sanji refuses to be in that family. 

“That was so aggressive of you, Judge! I told you I’m against to my arrange marriage with Charlotte Pudding!” Sanji gritted as he slammed the table at their family dinner at home. 

“It is said and done, Sanji. There’s nothing you can do,” Niji pierced his fork on his steak.

"Besides, Pudding is an attractive lady, what more do you want?” Judge added.

“It’s not like that.” Sanji groaned. He’s in love with Nami, not Pudding. “I don’t love her,” he finally blurted out and everyone in the dining room froze.

“Hahaha! What the hell was that, lover boy?!” Yonji burst into laughter.

“You’ll get to know Pudding by next week. We’ll have an acquaintance and a business party with the Charlottes and Nefertaris,” Judge dictated.

“You’ll get used to it, Sanji,” Reiju tried to comfort him. She is the only one who knows Sanji’s relationship with Nami. As much as Reiju want to support Sanji, she’s powerless to refuse against their father’s wishes because of their reputation and their family’s company at stake.

* * *

She tried to hold back her tears when the news flashed on the screen. She purposely rejected all the calls from her lover and friends that day.

Now, Nami cried with a broken heart.

_Why didn’t you tell me?_ She bit her lower lip venting out her pain in her chest as she punch her pillow and rocked herself, wailing alone in her room. They had been in a relationship for at least five years and Sanji was her first love and tore her apart when the GERMA’s CEO and President announced to the press that Sanji is to be wed to a Charlotte.

“Of course. A Charlotte,” she gritted. Nami was just a business clerk and is not famous as the Charlottes. She doesn’t have the luxurious clothes, the grand name, nor enough money to impress Sanji’s ambitious family. She thought only the eldest son is to be wedded off to the other Great Moguls, but she did not expect there would be a double arranged marriage in the Vinsmoke Family.

_Fuck rich people._

Even herbest friend, Vivi had an arranged marriage to one of the Vinsmoke Brothers. They’re all nothing but a leech who keeps taking away the most precious people from her.

* * *

The next morning, her eyes were swelling and her stomach began to grumble in hunger. She did not eat any meals yesterday, she felt that she had lost her appetite for today, and lacks the energy for work.

“Nami, you should eat,” her adoptive sister, Nojiko, sighed at her pathetic state and placed some bacon and eggs in front of her pale face.

“I loved him, Nojiko,” Nami mumbled. “How could he do this to me?”

“Nami, I—”

“He should at least tell me the truth!” she cried as she slammed her hands on the table and her utensils dropped on the floor.

“Shh, shh,” Nojiko soothes her younger sister, “I know you’re mad at him as much as I am, but honey, we can’t avoid the fact that Sanji… Sanji is a Vinsmoke.”

“He could have fight for our relationship! Does he not love me after all these years?” Nami gripped unto her sister’s sleeves between sobs. “I thought he was different, I’m so stupid!” 

“Shh, it’s not your fault, Nami. It’s not your fault.”

* * *

“Glad to have you back, Nami. It’s been a week since you were absent at work!” Her colleague greeted her inside the elevator.

“You look thinner than before, have you been skipping your meals?”

“I’m fine,” she dodges the question as the elevator pinged and Nami exited the doors.

She sat on her desk; it was messy as notes were posted on her cardboard and on her computer. She froze when she saw a small picture of her and Sanji together. It was a polaroid photo from a photo booth at Arlong’s Water Park, they look happy, making silly faces to each frame.   
Nami grabbed the photo and tear it into pieces and threw them into the trash bin.

“Ah, there you are, Miss Nami!” one of the junior colleagues called, “The director wants you to handle our new client for their trading and merchandise,” she handles the folder to Nami. She opened the folder and it said:   
Stocks and Income Report on GERMA.

“No. Find someone else,” she returns the folder back to her colleague. 

“But, Miss Nami, the director wants you to handle this since he knew you have a close acquaintance to one of the Vinsmokes,” the young employee flinched

“I’m not the only person here who has a close acquaintance with the Vinsmokes. Besides, why should I even bother to report on their annual income? Everybody knows they’re fucking rich,” Nami turns her chair to her desk.

But an idea came into Nami’s senses: _A revenge_. 

Nami is aware that the Vinsmokes is plotting to have a cloning project, based on her source, her ex-boyfriend. Sanji mentioned one time that he was disappointed to his family about their secret business for military advancement. She thought that she would need to expose the family’s income for their confidential project.

Nami sighed in relief, “Fine, I’ll do it.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Aren’t you excited? Today is the day you’ll meet your wife-to-be,” Niji sarcastically congratulated Sanji and pats him on the back.

Sanji did no response at his brother’s provocation.   
It has been a month since the announcement of the arranged marriage, and there were no contacts from Nami since then. He even asked her, best friend, Vivi, but she also has not received any mails or texts from her. Sanji thought that even Nami is disheartened by the fact Vivi is engaged to his brother, Ichiji. He understands that it was indeed frustrating for her that two precious people in her life is to be ruined by the Vinsmokes.

The family is in their preparation for the acquaintance party; only family members, selected friends, partners, and a few from the media are invited at the event. The party was in its grandeur presentation. Each family has their own eye-catching exhibits inside the hall as guests were in their formal dresses, donning their iconic and signature designs.  
The environment made Sanji’s chest tighten because of the uneasiness between the well-known families, he has not been around parties this much; not to mention that this day would be the meeting his bride-to-be in his shotgun marriage. 

“…Sanji!” Sanji almost let his wine glass slipped from his hand. He was too anxious for this get together. He turned around and saw Reiju with Pudding.

“Geez, Mr. Sanji seems to be jumpy today,” Charlotte pudding giggled. Sanji can’t deny the beauty of this Charlotte; she was to feminine with her big brown eyes sparkling in happiness during the day.

“Oh, I—I’m sorry,” Sanji placed his glass on the table, “It’s finally nice to meet you, Pudding,” he kissed the back of her stretched hand, which made Pudding blushed for a moment. “I’ve heard about you, a lot,” he emphasized.

“I guess I should leave you two to get to know each other,” Reiju smiled and left the two by the bar.

Pudding shifted her arms as she leans to face him, “Are you nervous?” she smiled.

“Yes,” he deadpans, looking at his reflection into the glass. She let him to be quiet for a moment; she finds him in a sense of guilt and regret, but she must do what she has been told by her mother:

  
_“Make him fall for you, Pudding. Use your charming looks to him, and we shall take what is ours.”_

  
Pudding cleared her throat, “Mr. Sanji, is something wrong?” she approaches him as she squeezed her arm gently, as if she was comforting him. “I- I know that it is quite hard for you to be engaged to someone you don’t even know, but, I think this is the right time to get to know each other, right?”

Sanji looked at her, sinking in that she is trying to comfort him, but it feels that her reasons is tinted with an anterior motive. He tried to play along with her mind games and lays off the burden in his heart for a moment.

“Thank you, Pudding.” Sanji sighed, “Yes, you’re right. Let’s start by telling me more about you.”

* * *

Nami was accompanied by her assistant on her assignment for this day. Her hands are full on tending clients as well as working on her big plans for her revenge. She knew about the acquaintance party happened yesterday. She had the guts to congratulate her best friend, Vivi, since she could use her for sneaking in for her plans. She indeed felt guilty for using her, but she could at least do her job for the company, as well as for her satisfaction.

“Miss Nami, should we arrange a meeting with the GERMA Director?” her assistant called. She may have recalled the positions of the Vinsmoke siblings from that damn company as she looked into her files. 

_Ichiji Vinsmoke_

She sighed at the name. It was her best friend’s fiancé. Nami never encountered any of the Vinsmokes except for her ex-lover. From what Sanji had said to her, he had a huge grudge against his family. It has been a month since she had no communications from him, so at least, her disappointment towards Sanji decreased. Nami‘s rage is much focused to the Vinsmokes than to Sanji. She cannot blame him in the first place since he was just wed locked to a stranger.

“Ah, yes,” she ran her fingers onto her planner to check for her available schedule, “Let’s set it this Thursday. Just let Mr. Vinsmoke know,” she called.

* * *

That night, Nami called a cab to go for a stop at her favorite bar, Shakky’s Bar.

The owner, Shakuyaku, also known as Shakky, had amazed Nami by her informant skills. Being a bartender or a barmaid has a side job of listening to other people’s problems. She had witnessed Shakky listen and provide information to her customers in need receiving an extra charge.

“Nami!” Shakky smiled from her entrance, “Are you here to drown yourself because of your ex?” puts off her cigarette and turns around to prepare a drink for her. “So, what is it for tonight? We have scotch, whiskey…”

Nami swiveled her head and saw that she was just alone at her bar. From her view, Shakky was about to close as she was returning the glasses into the shelves. “Just a margarita, thanks,” she sat on the stool and sighed tiredly. 

“Oh? You sure are fast to move on,” Shakky cocked an eyebrow at her. She could never refuse from one of her loyal customers.  
The bar’s television flashed suddenly of the news for the upcoming wedding ceremony for the three big families; Shakky immediately noticed Nami’s frowning and turns away from the screen.

“Can you please turn that off?” she grunted.

“I guess, you’re not yet then,” Shakky murmured to herself and switches off the TV. “So, what are you going to do now, honey?” she placed her drink in front of her.  
N

sighed and drummed her fingers on her glass, “I was actually working on this… this assignment,” she tried to be careful on her words. 

Shakky hummed and raised a brow, “Go on.”

“It is a financial report, but this is much more of an investigative research for me. You know I’m in this business industry and m director is asking me for a transparent statement of account from the Vinsmokes. Sanji once told me that his family is working on something that’s bothering him because of their machineries and technology, so I have to their strange deeds into light,” Nami was flinching as what Shakky observe. 

“Well?” Nami tilted her head back at her.

“What? Are you expecting some kind of info about them from me? Is that what you came here?” Shakky propped an elbow at her with a new lit cigarette.

“I know you’re very good at this, Shakky,” Nami sipped on her drink. Shakky saw the determination at her despite of pulling herself from this Vinsmoke madness.

“Alright,” she made her last huff before she finally puts off her cigarette. “There was one Vinsmoke who had a drink here, other than Sanji,” she started. “It was the daughter.”

“Reiju,” Nami recalled. Sanji used to talk about her, narrating how pretentious his sister acts from the rest. He was indeed shocked that when he told her that Sanji discovered was not the only Black Sheep in the family.

“Yes. I'm not sure but, she might have slipped in telling me about this new project that they were working on. She didn’t tell me what it was, but it felt to me that it was something big, so that’s why it was stayed confidential from the public,” Shakky finished.

“Is that it?”

“Vinsmokes don’t talk to commoners that much, Nami.” Shakky reminded her. 

“Thank you, that’s plenty.”

* * *

“Sir, your meeting is set and arranged this morning at eleven with Ms. Nami from their company,” one of the GERMA subordinates reported from his phone.

“Yes, just hand the monitoring to Niji. He’ll know what to do,” he instructed as he keep his eyes on the road and his hands on the wheel. Ichiji is the acting COO of the Genetical Engineering and Radioactive Machineries Association, also known as GERMA.

Ichiji is now on his way at his personal office for a meeting with this Nami. He could have just sent her an email to her request, but she is too persistent to ask him personally for talk about their family’s income; not to mention that his fiancée, Vivi is her best friend and she may have insisted him last night to finally be acquainted with her.

He entered and saw the orange-haired woman waiting for his arrival outside his office, and follows him behind.

“Mr. Vinsmoke, I—” Ichiji paused her by raising his hand. He puts down his blazer and a cup of coffee on his desk and made sure that nobody will hear them. He heard rumors about Sanji and this woman going out together, but rumors were just a mere babblings from a fool’s mouth. But, if those rumors were true, Sanji had indeed a great taste: Fiery hair, slim body, a good stature, and such seductive lips.

“Sanji once mentioned about you,” Ichiji started as he arranges the papers in his desk. 

“Oh, he did?” he heard her softly, “I mean, we used to be close that time,” there was a hint of denial in her tone that made him tilt his head at her. 

He then flips open his laptop and the flash from the screen reflected his sunglasses. “Ms. Nami, I believe that we made sure last night that whatever we talked about on this very day, should be remained here in my office, and should be only be used for your transparency in your company,” he reminded her with a serious dictation.

“I assure you, it’s just for business purposes,” Nami replied. “Oh, and, congratulations on your engagement, sir,” she suddenly mentioned.

“Ah, yes. Thank you. I heard from my fiancée that you two are best friends, it’s hard to say that you two won’t be hanging out that much like before since she’s too busy for our marriage,” his fingers began to work on his laptop.

“I understand. Marriages seem to be a whole lot of work for the rich people,” Nami curved her lips as she played on her pen. 

“And, what does that mean, Ms. Nami?” he cocked a brow at her.

“You know, an arrange marriage between the three mogul families is quite too much, don’t you think? Marrying for the sake of keeping your wealth between yourselves and benefiting the other party’s wealth is just selfish, isn’t it Mr. Vinsmoke?” she shifted her legs at him.

“Whatever makes our families happy and satisfied should be done, Ms. Nami.”

 _Of course you should, you fucking leech._ Those eyes tell him.

Ichiji showed and explained their family’s expenses and income briefly and carefully selects what should be only presented at her. She listens to him attentively as she takes down notes on her journal as she asks some questions for clarification.

“I think that would be all for now, Ms. Nami,” Ichiji leans back on his chair and prepares to stand up to dismiss her.

“Oh, is that it? We’ve been only talking for thirty minutes, sir. Are you sure there are none to show me anymore?” Nami asked as if she knows something more about their family’s secret.

“What else is there to tell you, Ms. Nami?” Ichiji rose from his seat as he leans back on the table in front of her.

“I’m just curious, like are there any huge projects that your family has been working on without the public’s knowing? Even from your future in-laws?” She narrowed her eyes at him.

“What makes you think that?”

“Oh, you see, we just checked in our database that there was this huge amount of money, billions worth for his ‘unknown’ project. We can’t trace the source and where it is heading, so, I was thinking, if you would be so kind to tell me what project is this that you are working on.” She taps her journal with her pen.

He felt his hand clutched the edges of his table from her suspicion. He could not pinpoint the person to blame for the leak of their family’s secret project. Their father made sure to remind his children not to mention this to anyone… unless there was this person who disobeyed him... Sanji. 

He leans forward at her and placed his hands on the arm rests as his face was almost an inch closer to hers, “Curiosity could kill a cat, Ms. Nami.” He whispered his warning by her ear.

“Would it kill me if I know about that?” she turns her face at back at him.

He could tell that he was seducing him: First, her choice of clothing. She is wearing a white, frilled blouse with the first two buttons left opened; exposing her lovely silver pinwheel necklace perched onto her tempting breasts, but her blouse was topped with a grey blazer. She was also wearing a black pencil skirt that exposes her legs wrapped by semi-transparent black stockings.

Second, she did not congratulate Sanji on his behalf. She was also quite a bold move and rude for her not to be happy for her Vivi’s marriage at least. Ichiji has found a woman even feistier than his fiancée; plus, she was about his same age.

“Don’t you trust me? I believe we agreed that whatever we talked about stays here. You have my word,” she assures him with a slurring voice and gestured to have a view on her tinkling necklace on her chest.

“Do you think you could seduce me into showing you something, Ms. Nami?” he asked her softly.

“Oh, is there a _something_ now, Mr. Vinsmoke?” she recalled, pointing out his mistake.

He unclasped his hands from the arm rests and breathed in composure. “And, will I get something in return for it?”

“A-anything,” he smirked at her hesitation.

“You don’t need to force yourself into this, Ms. Nami. Don’t try to back away when you just volunteer to enter hell.”

“I’ve been in hell, Mr. Vinsmoke. I think I could handle myself,” she confidently stood from her seat.

“Let’s see if you can handle mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBH I didn't expect Shakky would be here. LOL


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut chapter!! Sorry for a late update, I was quite busy during the week.

“Vivi, have you seen Ichiji?” Reiju asked gripping her cellphone in her hand, “He’s gone hours ago and he hasn’t informed me where he is.” Her future sister-in-law worriedly asked the Alabasta heiress. 

“Ah, he mentioned that he will be off to somewhere but he did not tell me the exact place, Miss Reiju,” she answered truthfully. Vivi is also worried for her fiancé. Ichiji might be an aloof and ignorant most of the times, but she had never sensed anything suspicious from him before. He has not been replying to her or to his siblings’ texts, and he has been answering their questions vaguely. 

Vivi may not have romantic feelings for Ichiji, but she cannot abide that at least he’s telling the truth to her to gain her trust from him since their families are having an alliance by blood. Being a daughter from one of the moguls gives her a hint of melancholy; she is restricted from doing what she loves because of her duties. She even left her childhood friend and almost-lover, Kohza. Her father, Cobra is a respectable man and really appreciates Kohza’s leadership prowess and diligence when it comes to managing their business and security, but he is still not enough to win her daughter as his wife.

Tired of sulking, Vivi decided to leave a voice mail to Ichiji. She did not care anymore whether he would reply or not. Besides, she is not his babysitter to worry over him all the time. 

_For God’s sake,Vivi. He’s a Vinsmoke._

* * *

Nami fisted her hands on her skirt. She does not know why she is feeling nervous for today. She had been trying to crack this case for three weeks bravely, but it’s different when Ichiji is with her to do her revenge. What does he have in his mind? Why did he allow her to expose their family’s secret? Things like these were repeating in her brain during the traffic jam. She sits uncomfortably beside Ichiji as his knuckles turn white on the wheel impatiently. 

He shows his emotions calmly, unlike his brothers; Niji has anger issues and acts abrasively at times, Yonji is the loud-mouthed fellow and childish like he ever was. This man is really hard to read, even Nami cannot even distinguish what he was thinking right now; so, showing the location itself is his way of being a straightforward lad to her.

“We’re stuck here,” he deadpans, then sighed a few seconds. They were surrounded by loud cars that were pounding their horns or shouting from their windows to move. Nami eyed on the radio in front of her and opens her mouth to ask permission to play music.

“Get down here and suck me.”

She blinked a few times from that sudden sentence. She wanted to make sure that she is hearing the right words. “E-excuse me?”

“I don’t want to repeat myself, Nami,” this time, he turned his head at her. “The windows are tinted and the noise outside would cover enough for us.” They have been staring at each other for half a minute when Ichiji gestured his head at his crotch. 

Her painted nails dug into the fabrics of her skirt, scratching herself. “A-Aren’t you supposed to be focused? On you driving?” she averts her eyes at him as she swallowed.

“I would be driving if we’re moving, but we’re not,” his voice tone sounded irritated, “You said it once that you would do anything for me just to get through this. This is your trial.”

At this point, she was not aware that her hand is guiding to his crotch to caress it. Her palms were heated against the fabric as she immediately retracts her hand from him.

“What the hell?! Don’t you feel any guilt? You have a fiancée for God’s sake!” Nami snapped at him as Ichiji leaned back on his seat.

“Do I look like I’ve ever felt guilty, Miss Nami?” her name was delivered lusciously from his lips. 

“I-I can’t. You’re marrying my best friend, Vivi. I can’t do this to her!”

He simpered at her demise, “Bold of you to seduce me in the first place, Miss Nami. You just laid your ‘defeat card’. ” Ichiji licked his lips, “Oh, and just so you know, couples who are forced into marriage never loved each other.”

He really is serious about this. “Don’t tell me you’ve never gave my brother any blowjobs,” she felt a vein popped in her head. Her hand instantly flew to land on his face but he catches her hand and pushed it down on his hard and throbbing cock. Was he like this all the time? 

“I’m getting impatient, Miss Nami. The belt won’t be unbuckling itself,” she saw Ichiji’s jaw moved and pursed his lips. She felt scared from his aura for a second as she begrudgingly unbuckles his belt and unzips his pants. He adjusted his hips so that she could pull down his boxers lower, and from there, Ichiji is already hard, waiting to be pleasured by her.

She bends down hesitantly; her hand shook when she was about to touch him, “Lick the tip, then give my cock some kisses.” Nami sighed and averted his eyes on his manhood,

“That was not a request.” He growled. 

“Y-yes,” she finally held him with her hand, but her grip was quite loose against him. She did what she told him: she licks his head slowly and gives kisses around it. 

“Look at me,” he took her chin to look at her as she continues to kiss him; she starts from the bottom with her wet sucking kisses and lets her saliva acts like a lube all over his cock. “Now take me inside your mouth pussy,” he demanded. 

She opens her mouth wider as she bends down to suck him. Nami’s suction was not that strong, and he can tell that she’s not doing her best to please him. She felt him tug her hair to remind her of his dominance. 

“You have to do better than that, kitten.”

 _Kitten?_ She was dumbfounded by his pet name to her; she returned to her senses when he began lifting her skirt up and exposing her ass wrapped in black hosiery tights. Nami was distracted at his hand that explores against the heat of her fabric. Seconds later, he clawed onto her ass when she heard ripping sounds from her behind.  
She tried to look back, but his hand prohibits her and pushes her deeper down to her throat. “Just do your job, and I’ll do mine.” She sighed in dismay to the fact that he just ripped off her newly-bought tights. 

Nami gagged from the sudden deep throat as she immediately retracts and drooled from her own saliva and his pre-cum; Ichiji saw this and he wiped his drooling mouth with his fingers just to return them into her mouth, forcing her to swallow them.

There was still sloppiness from her drool left on his fingers and he reuses them as a lubricant on her sensitive area. His thumb managed to reach her clit and began circling and rubbed it alternatively; he wore a smile of victory when he felt Nami jolted on his lap and moaned on his cock. Seeing that she is wet enough, he slipped a finger into her soaking pussy, twisting it as he push and pulled it from the inside. He adds his middle finger and his thumb is also busy on her clit, stimulating her.

Nami’s suction was stronger this time to keep her voice down; she knows that the windows are tinted from the outside, but the random faces that people would suddenly look at their car, made her feel uncomfortable. 

She is distracted from their looks and stopped her actions, “Who told you to stop?” Ichiji asked, not stopping his motions on her.

“Don’t stop until you make me come.”

“I-I’m sorry,” her lips touched his tip again and this time, she was granting his lascivious demands just to end this. Or is it? Would she be continuing this until the traffic went smoothly? Or this would end until they reached their destination? Questions like these bother Nami, but she’s aware that his eyes were locked on her. She knows how meticulous this man to her and for himself. 

Ichiji’s fingers did not stop fucking her, she can hear herself getting wet from the looks of it. She sis till doing her job to suck him from the base to tip and work her mouth on his balls as her hand is pumping him and teases his tip with her thumb. She heard him grunted in pleasure and she whimpers when he gave a slap on her ass. He also started to keep up with her pace as he spreads her ass wider and began bend down, licking her hole while finger fucking her pussy.

A few minutes later, she felt his leg pushed the accelerator, she raise her head, but her hand is still working on his cock. The jam is finally getting smoothly; she looked again at him only to find that he is in the verge of getting an orgasm. Their eyes were locked on each other and Nami was caught off handed when she was pulled for a kiss and she is on his lap. She moaned onto his mouth when her hips started to move on its own for her first orgasm. 

“C-Coming…” she breathes heavily as she pleaded.

“No,” he inserted a thumb on her mouth for her to suck then slapped her face afterwards,

“Not until I come first,” she squealed when he sucked on her neck and still playing her pussy; her hands also sped up on pumping him with a pleasurable grip. Nami wants this to get over with, so her free hand began to tease his perked nipple underneath his shirt. Her fingers flicked and pinch them and Ichiji gritted at her and growled, he pushed her down and points his cock on her face. He opens her mouth with his thumb to lower her jaw and shoots inside her mouth.

“Swallow,” he looked at her with lust as he admires her lewd expressions while he she was swallowing his load.

“Good kitty.”

* * *

Sanji sighed and stretched on his desk after organizing papers and checking his mails on his laptop. He was staring blankly on his screen at an open mail from the person he cherished the most:

Sanji.  
How are you doing? I know I’ve been so hard on you and we never talked since I heard you were engaged. I was devastated. You might read this email and think that I’m a coward for not telling this to you personally, and I’m sorry. Please know that I never stopped loving you and I hope you will be happy with Pudding and may she give everything that I failed to give to you.   
Farewell.

He pinched the bridge of his nose after rereading it multiple times. This mail was sent three days ago and it was pilled below from the congratulatory and other business mails for their family. He chose not to reply after seeing his fiancée still sleeping peacefully on the bed after making love— no, _sex_ , a few hours ago.

He left a note on the coffee table, saying that he would go out because he is needed to observe something in their building. Sanji dressed and finally went outside to drive to a nostalgic place. He planned to go to Baratie at least before he gets married.

The Baratie is a well-known restaurant and it had been in business and lifestyle magazines for decade for their grand fine dining and satisfying services provided by the staff, and is owned by his beloved father-figure, Zeff. That man was the reason he grew up as a fine gentleman. He may be hard disciplining him when he was a young lad, but it’s all worth it and it resulted to Sanji being a successful chef, opposing to his family’s ambitions.

Sanji stood by in front of the doorstep of the restaurant. He felt his legs shook before he could touch the gold-plated handrail of the door. By the time he opened the door, the receptionist his eyes wide open.

“Sanji!” he smiled.

“Hey,” Sanji greeted. “How’s everything? And… Zeff?”

“He’s at the office, of you want to visit,” the man pointed at the narrow hallway by the corner. Sanji thanked him and went to the office. He was about to knock o the door when he heard a guffaw at the other side of the door and it was opened a few seconds later.

“Ah! Speak of the devil...” the old man grinned under his braided mustache. “My boy finally came to visit us, eh?” Zeff gave a few hard pats on Sanji’s back to the staff present in his office.

Sanji grunted, “It’s nice to see you, old man Zeff,” He smiled and he gasped when he received a tight embrace from him. Zeff wasn’t this affectionate and Sanji thought that he was weird— weirdly good.

“We’ll leave you guys for your alone time,” one of the staff said and they finally made the exit from the door.

Zeff made a gesture for him to seat and his fingers were crossed on the table. Sanji sat comfortably on his chair and felt his fingers twitched before he could say anything.

“So… You’re finally getting married, eh boy?” Zeff started as he laughed at him, “What a beautiful lass she is!”

“Ah, yes, Pudding!” Sanji grinned as he bit his lip.

“Now, what’s that?” Zeff pointed at him.

“What?” 

“I’ve known you for years, lad.” Zeff leans forward at his desk. “You’re not happy with your fiancée.”

 _Was he?_ Sanji was known for being flirty and gawking to women all the time—but this time, it felt something uncomfortable. Pudding is graced with beauty and charm, but within the past few days, Pudding is showing her true colors now, Sanji had eavesdropped a conversation between Pudding and her sister, Smoothie; they were planning to overthrow their company. He made reiju aware of this, but it turns out, she already knew before him.

“No,” he denied, “Pudding is actually a charming lady. She usually volunteers in helping out family business.”

“Hmm?” Zeff raised a brow. “Is she though?”

“What are you talking about?” Sanji scoffed, sounding annoyed.

“Now, see here, Sanji,” Zeff shifted his weight on his chair, “You are fully aware of the dirty business your family has involved into with the Charlotte, family right?” 

“I’m aware and you know how much I despise them, Zeff!” Sanji cried, “I just don’t know what to do right now, Nami broke up with me because I had this sudden arrange marriage with a Charlotte. Plus, Judge is a fucking big man who just wanted to fill in more of these materialistic pleasures. I had a rough childhood with my brothers and only my sister is supporting me here, but discreetly. God…” He exhaled loudly out of dismay.

“I’m sorry to hear that, lad. You know I am,” Zeff let out a slight grunt, “But, you’ve got to at least to be strong enough to face your challenges so that you can oppose Judge from all his mishaps to you. You know we’ll always be here to support you, son.” Sanji finally smiled at his calling. He made a right choice to visit Zeff once in a while.

“Now why don’t you help me in the kitchen before you leave?” Zeff stood from his chair and wears his hat. Sanji followed along and began folding his sleeves up.

* * *

Her head feels heavy from the long travel. Nami was sure that Ichiji released some chemical or some sort to make her fall asleep; that was his strategy of hiding the route.

Nami let out a sigh of relief when they finally reached their destination. They stopped at a huge building and they were halted by the security then the man eyed on her from the corner.

“She’s with me,” Ichiji deadpans and the bar was raise to let them pass. 

“I have something for you,” he placed a small, fancy paper bag on her but it was rolled and taped, different from the looks of the original packaging.

“Uhm, thanks,” she scratches her eye. “What is this?”

“Just go to the bathroom and put them on later,” Ichiji hit the brakes and parked.   
She was conscious when she walks because of her ripped tights under her skirt. She needs to find a restroom quickly. Ichiji almost grinned at her steps as she tries to pull her skirt down with her hands to hide the holes in her skirt. He walks from her behind to cover her back.

“You know, the more you do that, the more suspicious people will get,” he warned softly at her shoulder. She immediately removed her hands from her skirt at his reminder, and truly, there were some eyes focused at her odd movements.

They stood inside the elevator and let a few people exit and, only the two of them remain in that small box. He pressed “23” and there were a total of thirty levels in the building. Nami enjoyed the Bossa Nova playing in the background of the elevator; she knows she could be safe from the prying eyes of the public but she felt something brushing from at her ass.

His hand sneaks its way inside her skirt and his fingers spreads her pussy. Nami turned her head immediately at him with a surprising look and he answered her tilting his head sarcastically. The elevator suddenly pinged and two people finally went inside. Nami bit her lips trying to control her voice down as his fingers moved fast rubbing her there; her clit began swell and moist at the same time. 

Another group came in and greeted Ichiji as they went on to their merry talking. Nami’s toes began to curl underneath her shoes and her legs began to lose their strength when Ichiji began to fuck her with his fingers and forcedly hits her spot that made her tiptoed and fisted his clothes from behind. 

“You better watch out for your movements, Miss Nami,” he said in a low octave. He added another finger and fucked her continuously until they have reached two levels before theirs. She slumped her body on the cold steel wall beside her and breathed heavily and struggles not to made an orgasm in such pathetic place.

He led her way out first from the elevator and stopped in the hallway. “There’s the restroom,” he gestured his head at the wooden door, “Go ahead and put all of them. You have two minutes.”

  
She felt her hands crumpled the paper bag at her grip. She was frustrated at his audacity to toy her in public. Nami’s feet were heavy as her heels clicked on the tiles and closed her cubicle audibly. She tore the fancy paper bag at once and saw a pair of black, laced thigh stockings and suspenders inside. she sighed at the tempting design; even her can’t afford this expensive hosiery. Beneath the lecherous apparel, there was a small box.   
She curiously opens it and an egg vibrator was revealed in its case; beside it was an empty space of an odd shape. 

_The remote is missing._

She grunted and suspects that the Vinsmoke had it. Nami had this urge to disobey him— but doing that could mean the worse outcome to happen. Was the reason why he had done that from the elevator is to make her wet enough to insert this? She shook her head from the thought as she begrudgingly inserted the sinful toy inside her still-wet pussy.

Nami stepped out of the restroom and stopped when she heard her name called by a familiar voice. She turned around slowly and saw Sanji standing with his eyes wide open and his jaw dropped. She felt her heart would explode at that moment when she saw him—in this unwanted situation.

“Wh-what are you doing here?” Sanji approaches her, confused.

“I… My boss sent me here for an assignment. I came here for my job, Sanji,” she spoke lightly his name after months of no communication from him.

Sanji did not answer, but she could tell that he is finding words what to say so she decided to speak first.

“Congratulations, Mr. Vinsmoke,” she deadpans before she could walk away.

Ichiji enjoyed the show from a corner as he watch Nami stormed out from the hallway. “What a reunion,” he commented and Nami glared at him with glassy eyes, then tears began to roll on her cheeks.

“Remind me again why we came here,” she wiped her tears hardly with her hand, trying to calm herself from the previous drama she had.

“This way,” he began to walk ahead of her as he followed him from behind. Ichiji swiped a card by the door and entered a finger inside a small hole. She swore that she saw a drop of blood came out from his finger when he retracts it. Nami’s nose crinkled by the imagining the pain just from entering that door.

They entered as drapes of plastic and large glass cases greeted them. There were a number of scientists present inside as they were busy in their stations. Her eyes narrowed at the huge, foggy pods standing in rows opposite to her view. She gaped at the sight when she realized what they are.

“Are those… clones?” she asked him.

“Yes. This is what keeps our family busy for decades, Miss Nami,” he stood beside her proudly, joining her to look at the clones.

“Mr. Ichiji,” a scientist approached him, “Clone numbers 624-678 are now being stabilized for their extraction and will be test by tomorrow,” he reported.

“Good,” Ichiji turns to Nami, “This is Nami. She is here to ask you people some questions. See to it that you answer them and meet her needs. I’m sure she would to be amazed.”

“Yes sir. This way, Miss Nami,” the scientist led them to the process of creating clones. Ichiji later reached into his pocket and turns on the remote of the vibrator and he saw Nami stopped at her tracks for a second. She glared at him and bit her lips.

“Is anything wrong, Miss Nami?” the scientist asked.

“I- I’m fine. I’m sorry about that,” she smiled,

“Please, tell me, what are the purpose of these clones of yours and why do you hide them from the public?”

He could tell she is enduring her moans as she is focused to the answers of the scientist and she kept asking questions to keep her in sane. Ichiji amped the vibrator and changed the vibrating pattern this time; the rhythm was in a beeping mode and it was fast and continuous at the same time. He scoffed when he noticed her closed her eyes as she inhales deeply from the sensation.

Nami signaled that she was about to come and Ichiji stopped the scientist to answer her other questions, “That’s enough, I think I answer the rest for her,” he held her by her shoulders to support her shuddering body. He led them inside a small room and locked the door. He placed her on the table, as her torso laid flat on the table as he crossed her hands behind her back with his hand. 

“You’re still wearing these?” he hooked on her panties and removes them in one, swift motion. She heard some unbuckling echoed the room and something is poking at her ass. She moaned when the vibrator was slipped out from her.

“Wha—”

“Keep your head down,” he pushed her head back on the table and started to rub her pussy with his cock and slowly worked his way inside of her. They both grunted at their sizes and tightness, and Nami heard him chuckle. He moved slowly at first and spreads her legs even wider with his foot from below the table.

Nami was already huffing breaths and moaning from his accelerating speed and he suddenly slapped her ass that left a mark and heated her skin. He pressed the vibrator against her sensitive clit and she gritted in pleasure from the contact and he moves the vibrator in poking motions to break her. 

He flipped her and placed her legs on his shoulder without removing his cock inside her. His eyes were focused on her face and he enjoys the moans and the seductive expressions she is making from fucking her. She arched her back when he bends down and bit and sucked her neck. He loved it when she shivers against his pressed body on her. 

Her legs caged him and one of her shoes dropped on the floor. She clawed his shirt and rolled her eyes when he switched the vibrator with his hands to stimulate her clit. She inclined her back and sat in front of him while he was pounding her repeatedly. Nami’s mind is now clouded in lust as her mouth is saying nothing but sounds of pleasure.

“I-Ichiji… hah,” he grinned at the call of his name.

“What?”

“I-I’m gonna… I can’t hold it anymore…”

“Hold what, Nami?”

“Come… I’m going to come!” Nami squealed and finally made her blissful release. He growled and shoot his load all over Nami’s body, not caring staining her clothes with it. Her breasts are still heaving and her eyes were half-lidded and was about to fall asleep.

“You’re doing that in a wrong place,” he called as he puts his pants back on.

“Says the guy who just fucked me here,” she retorted tiredly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than my word limit😭😭 Anyways, thank you so much for reading this! Send me a DM at twitter, @GestOPPA for a commission!


End file.
